chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVI
Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVI (January 18, 1850-December 25, 1945) was one of the Patriarchs of the Bismarck Family. He was the father of Chawosaurian Prime Minister, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII. A Christian fundamentalist, Bismarck was publicly known by his community to have criticized secular politics, women's rights, Protestantism, and he opposed Interracial marriage, civil rights, and globalism. Bismarck was born in 1850, in Bucharest, in the region of Wallachia. His father was closely associated with the Orthodox Churches across Europe and the United States. Bismarck visited the United States several times, most notably during the American Civil War to help the wounded soldiers on both sides, the Union and the Confederacy. Bismarck was often judgemental towards the Confederates more than the Unionists. As the war proceeds, Bismarck supported the United States against the South but opposed the passage of the 13th Amendment because of his own racism. After the war, Bismarck returned to Romania to continue his work with the Romanian Orthodox Church. In 1873, he graduated from the University of Bucharest, and became a Hierarch for the Romanian Orthodox Church in 1874, at the age of 24. In 1877, he enlisted in the Romanian army to fight for Romania in the Romanian War of Independence against the Ottoman Empire. In 1883, after the war, he married a Norwegian woman, Charlotte Baardsen, and in 1890, he and Charlotte had only one son, but due to poor health, Charlotte cannot get pregnant again. In 1895, Bismarck became the Family Patriarch of his family following his father's death. Bismarck reigned as Patriarch from 1896, until his death in 1945, following World War II. Early Life (1850-1875) Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVI was born in an Orthodox Cathedral on January 18, 1850, in Bucharest, Wallachia. His mother was Alexandra Alafouzos from Greece, one of the veterans from the Alafouzos family who fought in the Greek War of Independence against the Ottoman Empire, and Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XV, who was the Patriarch of the Bismarcks in Romania and a Hierarch for the Romanian Orthodox Church. Bismarck grew up with the Bismarcks and the Alafouzoses. Bismarck grew up in the Romanian Orthodox Church and went with his mother to Greece to have communions with the Greek Orthodox Church several times. Across the planet, the United States was in turmoil over the controversy of slavery that they had a civil war over it, The Bismarcks and Alafouzoses were sent to America by the Romanian and Greek Orthodox Churches for Christian missions in the U.S. The family was allowed to take their son with them, the Bismarcks settled in the Confederacy, where most of the Civil War took place. The Bismarcks refused to help African-American slaves because of their beliefs in White Supremacy, Bismarck's mother, Alexandra Alafouzos, beaten a slave for being on our guest porch, Bismarck helped his mother intensely beat that slave to death. When the war proceeded, the Bismarcks had religious communions with the Confederate and Union soldiers, although they refused to hold communions for those Union soldiers who are black, Bismarck himself enforced his family's policy against holy communions being held for African-Americans. Bismarck supported the United States against the Confederates, he met President Abraham Lincoln several times, the Bismarcks campaigned for Abraham Lincoln in the 1864 United States Presidential Election. The Bismarcks were more supportive for the War Democrats rather than the Republicans, however, once the Civil War was finally over, the Bismarcks condemned the passage of the 13th Amendment, turned their backs on Lincoln, and returned to Romania. In 1868, Bismarck entered the University of Bucharest, a new college, and by 1873, he graduated and became a priest at a very young age in 1879. Romanian War of Independence (1877-1878) Bismarck was drafted to fight in the Romanian War of Independence, Bismarck accepted the draft, and fought in the war, the war wasn't long, it lasted for a year, Bismarck was able to survive through the whole war, his experience on the battlefield was learned from the American Civil War, and he quickly learned to fire a gun because he watched Union and Confederate soldiers fired muskets. When Romania finally defeated the Ottoman Empire, thus winning independence, and beginning the Kingdom of Romania, Bismarck joined the Romanian Orthodox Church. Romanian Orthodox Church (1879-1945) Bismarck became the full member of the Romanian Orthodox Church in 1875. Close Church Activities (1879-1895) Bismarck's roll was to ordain marriages, preach the holy scriptures, and preached against alcoholism, smoking, prostitution, homosexuality, politics, and witchcraft. In 1883, he married a Norwegian woman, Charlotte Baardsen, and in 1890, he had a son with her, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII. On Christmas morning, in 1895, his father died, leaving Jonathan XVI the Patriarch of the family. Patriarch of the Bismarck Family (1895-1945) Bismarck's father passed away in 1895, leaving Bismarck the new Patriarch. Bismarck's responsibilities increased, having to worry about church activities, raising a son, and leading the family as a patriarch. Bismarck was nicknamed by critics as "Pismarck". Role in World War I When World War I began in 1914, Charlie Please, Bismarck's assistant, showed Bismarck a war draft for his son, Jonathan XVII, which Bismarck hid away from his son. Bismarck's refusal to potentially losing a son haunted Bismarck to the core. Bismarck's been to a battlefield before, but he refused to take his son to any holy mission the Orthodox Church sent Bismarck to perform for wounded soldiers on the allied side before Bismarck's experience on the battlefields of the American Civil War and the Romanian War of Independence was so drastic on Bismarck. Post-World War I Romania The Bismarcks in Romania were immune from the economic situation of Europe because of Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVI's aristocratic wealth, and the Bismarcks elsewhere struggled except in Romania and the United States. Bismarck religiously led his family through difficult times in a declining society. The rise of Fascism in Europe led to many of the Bismarck Family to get aboard the Fascist movement, which threats Bismarck's cause, Bismarck was against all political philosophies, and politics in general for religious reasons. The Great Depression began in 1929, which caused much of the Bismarck Family in Europe joined a series of Fascist Parties, the Bismarcks in Germany joined the Nazi Party in 1931, and the Bismarcks joined the National Socialist Party in Romania in 1932, and then 1934, the party dissolved and joined a series of Nazi Parties in Romania, most notably the Romanian Front, National Renaissance Front, and the Romanian Youth Labour. World War II and Death World War II began when the Nazis and the Soviets invaded Poland in 1939. throughout the war, the Romanian Bismarcks focused primarily on World War II and promoting Nazism rather than Bismarck XVI. Bismarck's health was deteriorating since 1941, and by 1945, Bismarck contracted Influenza, the Bismarcks totally forgot about Bismarck XVI, and Bismarck XVI, with many civilians, were forced to hide in a big sewer, where on Christmas morning of 1945 just recently after World War II ended, Bismarck, in an unclean circumstances in the sewer he was hiding in with people who turned out to be Nazi sympathizers, nobody in the sewer helped Bismarck with his influenza, but isolated him to die, and on December 25, 1945, on Christmas morning, Bismarck died uncomfortably in a sewer with lots of waste and bad smelling water. The Soviets raided the sewer and arrested the Nazi Sympathizers, and Bismarck's corpse was given a clean, proper burial by the Soviets in the Cemetary of the Bismarck Family. No funeral was given. Legacy The Bismarcks hadn't remembered him much until 1995 when his grave was discovered in their own family cemetery. It wasn't until 2018 when this article of his biography was published. Ghost see: The Patriarch (Ghost) Since his death in 1945, the Romanian Orthodox Cathedral in Bucharest, Romania, which belonged to the Bismarck Family until reports of intense hauntings occurred. In 1965, it was rumored that Jonathan XVIII's daughter was killed by Bismarck's patriarch for supporting the Nazis and engaging in Wolfsberg Politics. Folklore in the Bismarck Family says "The Patriarch" walks around the Bismarck Family's Romanian cemetery every Christmas. See also * Bismarck Family * List of Patriarchs and Matriarchs of the Bismarck Family Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Chawosauria's Bismarck Dynasty Category:Bismarck Family Category:Christian Fundamentalist Category:Parents of the Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria